


风月往事

by yingzhoumuml



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingzhoumuml/pseuds/yingzhoumuml





	风月往事

8.

大夫来看的时候吴泽沛已经昏了过去。他脸颊上两坨高热烧出的红，嘴唇紧紧抿着一点水都喝不进去。大夫给人扎了一针，告诉齐慕铮怎么也得喂点水进去，吸了吸鼻子，被齐慕铮一瞪，又赶紧低头。

“行了，谢谢大夫。”齐慕铮给副官使了个眼色，叫人赶紧给大夫送出去。他现在像个护犊子的老母鸡，谁多看吴泽沛一眼都觉得心上针扎似的。屋里清净了，齐慕铮又坐在床沿上盯着吴泽沛的脸。他之前不知道什么原因一直都没敢正眼好好看他，可能第一面就对人心怀不轨。听人说他们这种人都长得阴柔，像阉人似的，身体里少了什么东西，所以看着妖异，赶上年份不好天灾人祸的还会被当做灾星，架在火堆里祭天。之前齐慕铮见过几个他这样的，没怎么细看，但也都白白净净的，声音又细又柔，不知道还以为是女的。吴泽沛也白，皮肤白得像刚剥壳的鸡蛋，眼角总是咳得带点红，小兔子似的看着你，让人忍不住什么都答应。齐慕铮心说真好看，我家夫人真好看，虽然他之前只对女人有兴趣，但长成吴泽沛这种样子的男人，他什么原则都可以抛下。

齐慕铮闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。他其实一直忍着，又是救人又是请大夫的，之前忙着没注意，现在就他俩人了，吴泽沛身上那股若有若无的香气又变得明显了起来。齐慕铮之前在军营里的时候也见人找过姑娘，他不想承认，但其实他见了那些见多识广的姑娘怂得孙子似的，根本没开过荤，后来有了孙小狸他更是有了挡箭牌，心安理得指着小屁孩说这是他找的相好。现在他面对着病得睁不开眼的吴泽沛，竟然难得的起了不该有的心思。

刚才洗澡的时候看他也有自己那东西，所以他要是搞……

是不是得搞女的？

齐慕铮被这个问题难住了。吴泽沛这种体质的人本来就少，其中男的更是稀有，甚至还能生孩子。齐慕铮琢磨着他要是搞别人怎么生？搞谁谁生？齐慕铮就出了一身冷汗，心说自己肯定不能让他跟了自己还去搞别人，但要是搞自己以后他大着肚子还打什么仗？正胡思乱想着，床上的人皱眉醒了。齐慕铮把刚才的想法抛到脑后，扶着人起来给喂了口水，放下之后看他也不睡了。

“好点了？”齐慕铮问道。“还哪不舒服？吃点东西？”

齐慕铮照顾过孙小狸，于是现在照顾病人也不算完全手忙脚乱。他看吴泽沛咬着嘴唇，似乎有难言之隐。他过去把人嘴唇按住，要他别咬了。

“有什么事不能说？”齐慕铮拇指贴着人嘴唇，滑滑软软的，上边还有个新鲜的牙印。他意识到这动作有点暧昧，但手就是挪不下来。

“热……”吴泽沛虚着声音说。齐慕铮一听就知道他在撒谎。他刚摸人指头的时候还冰冰凉凉的，现在又发着烧，哪来觉得热了？

“热也忍着。你以后要再敢泡凉水，我就……”齐慕铮突然明白过怎么回事。他哪是热，那是身上燥得慌，就像现在自己，身上也火烧似的。齐慕铮手收回来了，琢磨半天，倒是吴泽沛先开了口。

“你以后不让我泡水，我怎么办？”

他不是责怪，倒是真的发愁的样子。吴泽沛扭过身来，嗓子眼其实压着怪声。他想叫出来，这种感觉很多年都没有过了。自从他发现泡冷水能解决发情，他就再也没有这种身体里空虚得难受的感觉了。

“就，就再想办法。”齐慕铮不敢看他，盯着床幔上的花纹。吴泽沛笑了一声，原本清清朗朗的声线变得嘶哑，也不知道是发烧烧得还是怎么。

“能有什么办法。能试的我都试了，就差自杀，不然……”

“别胡说。”齐慕铮就怕他提这个。他老早就觉得这人求生欲望不强，好像随便来个由头他就能赴死去了，现在知道了原因他更是害怕。他沉吟一会儿，摸摸吴泽沛的头。

“我去……我去给你找个姑娘来。”

他转身要走。吴泽沛没反应过来，看人到了门口才想起喊他，掀开被子就要下床。齐慕铮看他要追过来一个箭步飞回去，被子一拉生气地问他“你干什么？”

“你找什么姑娘？”吴泽沛被人塞回去，刚见了冷风又咳起来。他脸上比刚才更红，齐慕铮以为他是咳的，刚想找点水，衣角又给人拉住。

“你……你就不想……”

齐慕铮就愣在那了。他不知道什么时候新添的毛病，受不了吴泽沛拉他衣角，现在身上连着个葱白似的手指，齐慕铮咽了口口水。

“我，我不敢。”他怂得没敢转身。

“我琢磨我也没地让你舒坦，咱俩，咱俩……”

吴泽沛突然笑出声来。他攀起半边身子拉齐慕铮，拉到近前亲了亲他的眉毛。齐慕铮愣了，看那人剑眉星目的一张脸，心说死就死了。

“那你就弄我。”他解开衣服，把人又扑回被子里。

“我听说他们有走后门儿的，你凑合着弄。”

吴泽沛被他逗得不行，笑得上气不接下气。他跟人一起缩在被子里，暖和得要人命。他抬眼看齐慕铮一眼，抱着他的背往自己身上贴。

“我冷。”他想不到此生还有机会对人说出这句话。他这一辈子，无时无刻不像在雪地里走，冻得都要麻木了，却没人听到他的呼救。他眼前这个男人是第一个看出他冷的人，他的骨头是烫的，他好像能暖自己。

“我以后要十床被子，要烧炕，要过冬的衣服……”

“给，我都给。明个我就把这床拆了码炕给你……”

齐慕铮听得心酸，心说这人都苦成什么样了？他齐家的夫人竟然像颗小白菜似的，吃不饱穿不暖的，说出去都没人信。他给人抱在怀里，暖烘烘的，就是搭在自己后背的手冰凉。那双冰凉的手往下移，摸到他那根滚烫的东西的时候齐慕铮一哆嗦。

“你平常怎么弄？”吴泽沛小声问他。齐慕铮问他你没弄过？吴泽沛就摇头。

“我不敢。”他道。“有时候难受了，我就夹着腿在手上蹭蹭。”

齐慕铮想想，差不多是这个意思。他把着那只冰凉的手压实了自己，倒吸一口凉气，随后就笑。

“我都没教过小狸这种事，居然得教你。”他把着人的手前后撸动，不敢太快，压着声音教他。

“就这么弄，别捏太紧了。操，老子这辈子没想过还能跟爷们儿一起进被窝干这事！”

说完他俩都笑了。吴泽沛摸着手里的东西越来越硬，也越来越大，脸皮儿受不住，红得要滴血。他被人把着手撸，手抽不回来，哼哼着“刚才不还要我弄你”，齐慕铮这才如梦初醒，松开了他。

“忘了忘了。”他不好意思，大白天的干这事也是第一次，于是伸手给床帘拉上。他犹犹豫豫地摸上吴泽沛的那东西，也不敢看，手上摸着比自己那根细，半软着，不太精神的样子。

“疼。”齐慕铮刚一搓上吴泽沛就皱眉喊疼。他也不知道怎么回事，但手里这根确实比他的要细皮嫩肉多了，心想他跟自己不一样，是不能这么粗暴，一狠心，他钻到被子里。

“你干什……”还没等他话说完，吴泽沛一声呻吟没忍住叫了出来。他两只手抓着枕头，咬着嘴唇呜咽着，被欺负狠了的样子。齐慕铮给他下面含了进去，温暖的口腔是比手要细腻多了，但这对他来说也太过了。他抬腿蹬人，踩上人肩膀却没力气，几次都踩脱了。他扭着身子不想让他含，又被掰着腰扶正过来。

“不行，我不行……”吴泽沛都发了哭腔，没忍住直接在人嘴里射了出来。齐慕铮含着他那东西咽了，从被里面钻出来。

“你疯了。”吴泽沛看他咽了，简直目瞪口呆。他摸着人嘴角，看他隐隐笑着，不知道高兴个什么劲。齐慕铮凑过来亲他，把他抱得死紧，简直要勒死他。

“童子鸡，这么快……”他嘲笑他，给人搂在怀里松了口气。

“也好，以后我都这么给你弄。妈的，要老子给你找女人，想起来我都要死了……”

吴泽沛听他的傻话，哽咽着回抱过去。他脖子后边有一块发热，热得几乎要烫伤了。刚才被这愣头青给弄射了一次，现在怎么都控制不住了。他伸手摸了摸齐慕铮的脖子，压在和自己一样的地方，闭上眼。

“你标记我。”他点了点那块地方，深吸一口气。

“你咬这，我这辈子就跟你了。”

他被人翻过去，脖子露出来，贴上坚硬的牙齿。那是他最脆弱的一块地方，从未示人，甚至比他的身子还宝贵。只要交出这里的所有权，他这辈子就得为那个人活了，哪怕最后被人抛弃，他也得受着。

路是他自己选的。

齐慕铮即使对吴泽沛这类人一知半解，但也知道咬下去意味着什么。他牙齿贴在人颈后腺体上，稍微压一压，身下的人就跟着抖。他扶正了吴泽沛的肩膀，咬下去之前，他亲了亲对方的耳朵。

“我绝不负你。”

他咬下去的时候吴泽沛还是哭了出来。齐慕铮口腔里全是对方身上的味道，甚至更浓，一股脑被他吃进肚里，连着血腥味，叫他一时怀疑自己是个野兽。他身体热起来了，下边胀得发疼。他送开口，看见齐慕铮脖子上的血窟窿，歉意地舔了舔他。

“我给你找个药箱……”

他刚转过来就被人吻住了。他们还没亲过嘴，齐慕铮想。吴泽沛从没这么激烈过，好像发疯了似的，整个人孤注一掷地往自己身体里钻。他想他大概理解吴泽沛的想法，于是安慰地摸了摸他的头，告诉他大丈夫一言九鼎。

“我想要。”吴泽沛抬起头来，像一只受伤的小兽似的，红着眼睛看他。齐慕铮啊了一声，想起自己刚还答应人家要他走自己后门，又说一言九鼎。行吧，他想。

往后对人说什么都是真的。

俩人光溜溜的什么都没穿，现在下边贴在一起，齐慕铮很容易就感觉到对方又起了反应。他不敢下手摸，问他你是想刚才那样还是走后门？又心说要是走后门自己是不是得洗洗？正问着，吴泽沛咽了口口水，看他。

“你，你可以弄我。”他一双大眼睛怯生生地看他，看得齐慕铮愣了。吴泽沛伸手去抓他的手，往下摸到自己那根东西后头。齐慕铮摸了一手滑溜溜的水。

“我后边跟你们不一样。”他喘气声加重，皱着眉，似乎很难受。

“你试试，像弄女人那样弄我。”

齐慕铮猛地亲过去。他堵住人的嘴，说我没弄过女人。吴泽沛大喘着气，问怎么可能？

“我不敢。”他窘迫道。“那些女的见过那么多，万一我像你似的，很快就射了……”

吴泽沛咬他一口，齐慕铮就边叫边笑。他感觉身下那人悄悄给腿打开了，闭上眼不好意思看他。他又伸手下去摸，滑溜溜的，但还只摸到一个洞。

“真能行么？”齐慕铮也看不见，摸着觉得死紧。“这么小，我进去伤了你。”

“别那么多废话！”吴泽沛想说自己那地可受不了他这么摸来摸去的，腿就要拧起来。齐慕铮笑着看他，心说原来是有脾气的，床上不好惹。

“那就试试。”他扶着下边，往人屁股里进，但太滑了，根本对不准。吴泽沛被他捅得腿软，心想自己这是找了个傻子，接着听傻子啧了一声，带着被子从他身上坐起来。

“我看看。”他架起那人的双腿，往他后边看。吴泽沛自己那地方他自己都没看过，现在叫人这么盯着，他觉得自己要昏过去了。

齐慕铮不发一言，扶着自己那东西顶上去。他不知道吴泽沛底下是这样的，说不好什么感觉，但跟他身上一样，粉的，又嫩，自己那根东西一上去就高下立现，简直是要杀他了。他顶着半天，举在手里的腿打着颤。他进一点，倒吸一口气，接着掐了人一把，整个送进去了。

“啊！”

齐慕铮只听见吴泽沛的一声呻吟。他沉下身去亲他，告诉他叫，大点声叫。吴泽沛就摇头，感觉身体里胀，但满，不知怎么就是舒坦。

“让他们都知道，你是我齐慕铮的人。”他往外拔了一下，把那人的肉穴当自己手，进进出出的。吴泽沛咬着牙，齐慕铮就去亲他的嘴。

“要他们知道，你发情也没事，你有男人。”

吴泽沛抖了一下，不敢睁开眼睛。他连在齐慕铮身上，好像没什么资格反抗，但这人又哄着他，叫他有种即使说不也可以的感觉。

“你往后都不用藏着掖着。你就是能被日，就是想要人疼。你要快活，你男人都能给你。”

吴泽沛张了张嘴，终于在齐慕铮再次捅进来的时候叫出声来。他声音里带着哭腔，一声细过一声，每一次都觉得要断了，但就是不断，下一声还有。他眼泪流下来被人接在手里，那人告诉他你哭吧，你想怎么就怎么。

他就真的放声哭了。半辈子的屈辱和痛苦，就跟着身下一波一波被填满的快感都发泄了出去。他当真委屈，身上又冷。齐慕铮给他磋磨得热热的，他心里欢喜得很。他喊得嗓子都哑了，身体里某个地方突然一疼。齐慕铮以为给人捅伤了哪，连忙要退出来。

“别动！”吴泽沛按住他，窝在人胸膛大口大口地喘气。齐慕铮咽了口口水，身上也都是汗。他觉得自己刚才捅破那处开始收紧，他好像退不出去了。

“什么地方？”齐慕铮被那快吸得快交代了，抓着吴泽沛收不住力气。他怀里的人呜咽了一声，不知道是疼还是怎么。

“你怕不怕？”吴泽沛突然问他。齐慕铮说怕什么？身子底下那人抱紧他，身上发起抖来。

“他们说，跟我们这种人做过的，也会变成怪物。”

齐慕铮觉得这人的语气怎么像小孩似的？于是搂紧了他，说不怕。

“以后你也会有味道，有发情期，一会儿下边……嗯……”

齐慕铮不等他说，就觉得自己前边突然胀了一下，这下完完全全卡在人身体里。他又往后抽了一下，差点没忍住射出来。

“下边长个东西，不射在我那里面，就消不下去。”

齐慕铮叹口气，亲着人脑袋说他傻。吴泽沛不抬头，显然是愧疚了。这一切发生之前他没跟人说好利害关系，现在都发生了，就好像都是在诱骗他。

“你要出来也行。我不怕疼，你动一动。”

吴泽沛突然肚子里一暖。他抬头，看齐慕铮咬着牙撑在自己头顶。他射了半天，终于那东西消了，他才从自己身体里退出来。

“我什么味的？”齐慕铮突然问。吴泽沛刚给人射了一肚子，现下还有点反应迟钝似的，抽着鼻子真的嗅了嗅，小狗似的。

“说不好。”他老实答道。齐慕铮捧着他的脸亲亲他的鼻子，跟人一起躺下来。

“我发情不还是得折腾你？你这人怎么都是傻的。”

齐慕铮搂着人肩膀又给他盖上，摸着还是有些烧。

“你怎么不想想自己？我长个东西又能怎样，往后除了你还有谁能看见？”

吴泽沛被他数落得说不出话，又羞，于是摸着被子不敢看他。

“敢情咬那一口下去对你一点好处没有，你是不是烧糊涂了才跟我干这事的？”

吴泽沛翻身过去面对他，笑一笑，闭上眼。

“是，我烧糊涂了。”他小声道，接着就昏睡过去。

“那也不能反悔……”齐慕铮给人往怀里一搂，赌气似的添补道。


End file.
